A new Idea
by antra
Summary: They were a happy couple. That didn't mean they still couldn't improve.
1. Chapter 1

"We should have sex with Eliot."

Hardison re-run the sentence in his head before he knew that Parker had really said that. She was sitting next to him, her focus divided between her cereal and the cameras showing what was happening in the Brew Pub. While their relationship had started at a slow pace Hardison thought they were at a good place. As different as it was to any other relationship he ever had, he thought that if Parker would think he wasn't enough for her she would have told it to him differently.

"What?"

"We should have sex with Eliot." Matter of fact, like it was the most logical thing in the world. The hacker wouldn't be surprised if it really was the most logical thing in Parker' s head. Also, he finally registered the "we", so she included him in her plan. He didn't know if that made it better or worse. He was just happy that she hadn't just said this while Eliot was actually there. At least they needed a long talk about what she actually meant so he could make sense out of that statement.

His mind supplied him with graphic images of what he imagined it meant. Eliot was his friend, he had never consciously thought about him in a sexual context. As much flings as the hitter had over time, he kept it pretty separated from them and work.

Following the ideas in his mind both with just himself or Parker and himself as a couple with Eliot certainly got his body interested. The idea of Parker and Eliot together brought the possibility of some really athletic positions that normal people or even Hardison himself would probably not manage. Seeing that first hand would certainly be another bonus.

It took him a few moments to realize that Parker was looking at him, her cereal gone. She smiled. "You are thinking about it." and went back to watching the cameras.

Damn woman, now he couldn't think of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Life went on as normal, or as normal as it would ever be for anybody of their little team. Cooking, hacking, doing cons. From time to time Hardison had to think about what Parker said and found himself watching Eliot. The wide shoulders, the sure hands chopping away faster than the Hacker could follow, the absolute quiet and graceful way he moved. The way he was so passionate when talking about something he enjoyed, the way he taught the new helper in the kitchen what to do. The problem was you couldn't watch Eliot Spencer without him knowing about it.

"Something you want to tell me?" Hardison twitched in surprise at having the object of his thoughts materialize in front of him. "No." He tried to get his thoughts to a safer topic. "Have you tried the new cinnamon beer? It's perfect."

Eliot' s face didn't betray what he thought of the beer, instead he seemed to do this thing Hardison' s Nana had perfected, this once-over look to check what was wrong with you. Why could Eliot do that?

"You are acting weird. Is this about Parker' s threesome idea?" Eliot was cool, collected and blasé while Hardison nearly hyperventilated at the question. "Parker told you?" The hacker was embarrassed when he heard his voice go an octave higher than normal. On second thought, he wasn't surprised that Parker had asked. He had certainly forgotten to tell her not to ask. Damn, was he supposed to answer the truth, that this was the reason for his creepy and weird behavior?

He remembered that this was his friend, that he was the safest person in his mind. Not that Parker wasn't the love of his life, but she was anything but safe. Eliot however was this unmovable rock between them and everything and everybody else.

"Yes, it is." Eliot didn't seem surprised to hear that. Another Nana once-over to check his mental state. "Okay."

Eliot went back to his cooking, explaining the menu to the help.

It took Hardison some time to realize that Eliot had not asked him his opinion or offered his own thoughts one way or another regarding a possible threesome. No comment, but no denial either. That gave him food for thought.


End file.
